ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder
Do not: '-Use Cinder without my permission' '-Take the name 'Cinder'' '-Make fun of her in comments' '-Use the pictures I drew for her without permission.' Appearance Normal Cinder is half cat and half woman. She is basically furry, like a cat, all over, plus a tail, ears, whiskers and paws. She wears a black leotard with grey leggings and blue-and-yellow boots. Her fur colour is ginger, representing her eyes when she was human (amber). Dimension of the Night Shines Image below infobox Bio Cinder had unknown past about her childhood, but she came to live in Jump City at the age of seventeen. There she worked as an ordinary restaurant lady, living in a nearby flat with a female cat called Mittens (image coming soon). But one day, something strange happened in her dream - a dark but good wizard came into her dream and fused her with her cat, making her become half-cat, half-woman. She knew this was a dream, but she woke up and she was half-cat. Strange! Later, she realised she had to stop working for the restaurant because of her new appearance. She pretended she had left Jump City and stopped working. Only later she visited the Titan tower, and when the H.I.V.E attacked, she helped the Titans fight them off. She was rewarded and Robin decided to let her join the Titans. The others agreed, and she became part of them, posessing dark powers like Darkfire. She though Starfire was a bit annoying because of her obbsession of cats, and she gets so annoyed when Starfire comes and treats her like a pet. But, when everyone had got 'the blah' then they knew Cyborg's song, Night Begins to Shine, would get rid of it. Cinder was amazed by how much she had changed. But Cyborg had sent the Titans here for a reason - Batman was trapped and they had to save him from the Evil Dimension Possessor. Cinder ended up defeating the Possessor and Batman was saved. Personality Cinder is kind-hearted and helpful, but sometimes, when provoked or annoyed, she is someone not to be approached. Powers •Telepathy (mind reading) •Black lightning (comes from her hands/paws, uses them to zap enemies) •Invisibility (can go invisible, including her clothes, and is usually used during escape or theift missions.) •Dark forcefield (used to protect herself, the other Titans or even the tower) •Flight (the darkness powers give her wings) •Boot-jets (used to go faster druing flight or attack enemies with heat) •Super cat senses (incredible hearing and feeling, can see in the dark, can smell from a distance away) •Tail whip (in case of power failure her tail is sometimes used to attack the opponent) Trivia Catchphrases/sayings "Let's meow!" "Only I possess this power!" (Night Shines Dimension only) Likes Defeating crime - she is keen on succeeding to save her teammates and the city. Training - the other Titans hate training but, on the other hand, Cinder thinks it's great and it helps to boost your abilities. When she said that to encourage the Titans, Robin, for some reason, stopped loving Starfire and instantly had a crush on Cinder. Fish - Cinder loves fish. She eats it more than any other Titan. The Night Shines Dimension - Cinder says it's beautiful. She loves the wolves in the background and how a robot golden eagle flies above their heads. She says Cyborg chose the right favourite song. Dislikes Dogs - Dogs are Cinder's most hated pet. She's a cat, so it makes sense. When Beast Boy turns into a dog, you have to be careful... Cyborg and Beast Boy being annoying - That's what Raven hates. Cinder hates it too. The only 'non annoying' thing about Cyborg is that his favourite song can transport you. That's it. Robin being a bossy jerk - sometimes Robin is just so bossy. Every member of the Titans hate it when Robin gets all, "Do this! Do that! I am your leader and you do what I say!" Other Stuff •Cinder has been fused with her cat, but she can still summon Mittens. With her wristband, she can change her cat's size, weight and can even equip armour, at the same time staying the same! Her cat has many different modes: -Pet mode (she becomes the size of a normal cat and pretends to be how she was before she and her owner were fused) -Winged mode (this mode gives Mittens wings so she can fly.) -Rideable mode (this makes Mittens big enough and strong enough to be ridden. Can be used whilst Winged mode is being used so you get a flying mount) -Micro mode (the cat becomes very small so she can fit in small gaps) -Stealth mode (the cat either becomes invisible or camoflages into its surroundings) •Cinder worked, as a human, in the restaurant for two years, meaning she is nineteen now. •Cinder was originally going to be half dragon, but I decided she was going to be half cat because her archenemy Castor is going to be a dog fuse. :3 •Robin likes Cinder but she doesn't like him back due to the fact he is bossy and a pain in the brain. •Sun and Moon are Cinder's cousins. •Snowdrop and Cinder were former allies, before they recieved their powers, but after an argument they split up. Gallery IMG 0902.JPG IMG 0901.JPG Category:Females Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:O.Cs